The Great Showdown
by brentmacwolf
Summary: With the arrival of a new enemy, Brent must teach Balto and Rail Wolf the art of pro wrestling. But the stakes of this match aren't for a belt, but a life.


THE GREAT SHOWDOWN The sixth story in the Balto series by silverbalto™ 

I can't believe that I made it number six! I'm so happy! This is a milestone for me. Hopefully I will be able to continue this series into the future, and there will be no shortage of adventure for Balto and Brent MacWolf to endure.

Nome, Alaska, June 24, 1952,

''Get a Life tile.'' Brent read as his small game piece landed on a Life tile square. Balto handed Brent a tile and did his turn. Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Ginger got up and replied, ''I'll get it.''

Ginger stood up and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a malamute in a brown overcoat and a large hat. He handed Ginger some flowers and replied, ''flowers for Mrs. Ginger MacWolf.''

Ginger accepted the flowers and answered, ''well, thank you, but I'm not married yet.''

Suddenly, a strange gas shot from the fake flowers, knocking Ginger out. The malamute grabbed her and threw Ginger's limp body over his shoulder. Taking off his hat, the malamute turned out to be none other than Inferno. He grinned evilly and remarked, ''nor will you ever be.''

Brent looked at his watch and yelled, ''Ginger? Who is it?''

No answer came. Brent got to his feet and walked to the door. No one was there. Now he was getting concerned. He turned to Balto and Rail Wolf, who had joined him in the doorway. Brent cupped his paws around his mouth and yelled, ''Ginger! Ginger! Where are you?''

Ginger couldn't have answered that question even if she was conscious. Ginger slowly opened her eyes and found that she was shackled to a large metal table. Both her paws and hind paws were secured tightly to the cold metal, and three figures stood in the shadows of the spotlight that shone on Ginger.

''Ahh Ginger, glad to see that you are awake.'' The largest figure replied. Ginger growled and exclaimed, ''release me or else I'll…''

The figure to the left of the one, who had just spoken stepped forward and shot his paw into the light, forcefully closed Ginger's mouth. He snickered and said, ''or you'll do _what_? You are not in a position to back up your feeble threats.''

Ginger spat at the figure, striking him in the right in the eye. Wiping the shot from his eye, the figure growled and was about to attack, when the larger figure shouted, ''stop you fool. We need her!''

''For what?'' Ginger questioned. The figure laughed and said, ''you'll see in a few seconds. Steele, Inferno, get to work!''

''Brent will rescue me and kick your furry…''

Ginger was stopped by a huge electric surge that leap through her body. This surge made her black out. The large figure grinned and muttered, ''insolent child. I want Brent to try and rescue her. But by the time he figures out what has happened, she'll be under my control.''

Back in Nome, Brent was pacing nervously. Rail Wolf sighed and remarked, ''Brent, stop pacing. You're making _me_ nervous.''

Brent snapped his head towards Rail Wolf and answered, ''shut up for a second. Now isn't the time for this kind of humour. Ginger isn't the one to run off like she did. Maybe she found someone new.''

Balto got up and replied, ''Brent, don't think like that! We can find her, trust me!''

Brent smiled and said, ''I always have, and I haven't died yet.''

''Yeah you have.'' Rail Wolf noted.

''That was my own choice.'' Brent retorted. Balto then found a paw print in the snow. Sniffing it, he growled.

''I think I know who took Ginger.'' He said.

Brent saw the print and asked, ''who?''

''Inferno. That's who.'' Balto answered. Rail Wolf gave them a confused look.

''Who?'' he questioned. Brent clutched his fist as he spoke.

''Inferno was the leader of the defending Iditarod Championship team. We beat him in the 1948 race, and he was sent off to a dog asylum. He must be out for revenge. What a dirty trick to pull! When I get my hands on that crooked malamute, he'll pay dearly!''

''Maybe we should follow them. That malamute must be working for someone. He couldn't have broken out of the asylum alone. He was _way_ too crazy to do so.'' Balto suggested. Brent and Rail Wolf nodded and followed Balto as they did their tracking.

Back with Ginger, the operation had finally been completed. The metal shackles released their grip and Ginger slipped off the table. She had a different look in her eyes. A look of evil. The large figure smiled.

''Finally, phase one is complete. Now to give it a test. Ginger, I command you to program my computer.''

Originally, Ginger wouldn't have been able to even get her head around a single bit of a computer. But now, she nodded and answered unemotionally, ''yes sir.''

Ginger walked over to the computer in question and started typing like a maniac. As the figure watched, Ginger programmed the computer and made it better than it was; all in about five minutes. Ginger turned and walked back to her previous position. The figure got up and walked into the light. He was a large grey timber wolf, with dark yellow eyes. He wore an old railway bandanna around his neck and had graph marks on his face from what seemed to be a serious burn. He spoke in a vengeful tone.

''You are my newest accomplice. You will do whatever I ask you. Failure to comply with this one request will result in quick and painless death. Now, your mission is to track down and give my message to Balto. Your ex-boyfriend Brent MacWolf is a minor annoyance. I will leave him to Inferno. He will accompany you. Do not attack neither Brent nor Balto! Now go, and do not fail!'' he ordered. Ginger nodded without hesitation.

''Yes sir. I will comply.'' She then left. The wolf smiled with satisfaction.

''Brent and Balto will not be able to do anything to stop me. Once my plan comes into action, they will be powerless!''

Brent sat down on an icy log, resting his sore hind paws. Balto and Rail Wolf also sat down. They had been walking for hours, and there was still no end to the tracks. Suddenly, Brent saw a figure walking out of the forest. Upon further examination, he was shocked to see that it was Ginger walking with Inferno. Brent was on his feet and charging at the malamute within seconds. Ginger saw this and jumped in front of Inferno. Brent stopped in front of her and replied, ''Ginger, what are you doing? It's me, your boyfriend! It's Brent!''

Ginger showed no remorse as she shoved Brent onto the ground and walked up to Balto. Handing him a note, she walked away, with Inferno following. Brent was flabbergasted. His own girlfriend had shoved him onto the ground. It wasn't like a playful shove though; it was a forceful one. Balto read the note and exclaimed, ''that son of a…''

Brent grabbed the note and read it aloud.

_DEAR BALTO,_

_I HOPE YOU HAVE RECEIVED THIS LETTER. YOU SEE, I HAVE TAKEN GINGER HOSTAGE AS SHE IS NOW MY OWN PERSONAL SLAVE, AS YOU SAW JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO. THE ONLY WAY TO FREE HER FROM MY CONTROL IS TO ENTER AND WIN IN A WRESTLING TOURNAMENT AGAINST MY TEAM OF EXPERT ATHLETES. I WISH YOU LUCK, BECAUSE THAT IS ALL THAT YOU WILL HAVE._

_I HOPE YOU MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE._

AMTRAK 

Rail Wolf almost went into shock when he heard the name.

''Amtrak? Why now? Why now?'' he asked out loud. Balto gave his friend a confused look and questioned, ''you know this madman?''

Rail Wolf nodded.

''He and I went to the same railroad college. I passed the RDE, or Railway Determination Exam, with 99.5, .5 higher than Amtrak did. He was sent to a diesel line, while I got to drive Hartwell II on the Alaskan line. Later on, I found out that a train that went down his line had derailed, and it had about ten tank cars filled with an explosive mixture of hydrogen and methane gas. His train slammed right into it, which made the entire jumble burst into an explosion. After that, I hadn't heard anything from him.'' He explained. Brent held his chin.

''But why use Ginger to get revenge on you?'' he asked. Rail Wolf shook his head solemnly.

''Amtrak was always a lazy wolf. If he couldn't do it himself, he'd get someone to do it for him. This time is no exception.''

Balto held his chin.

''So, this Amtrak guy is using someone else to do his dirty work huh? Typical villain persona. Use those weaker than yourself and let them get in trouble. I guess the only way to save Ginger is to enter this tournament. There's just one small problem.''

''What're you talking about,'' Brent questioned, ''what small problem?''

''I don't know what this _wrestling_ thing is.'' Balto admitted. Brent gave a small chuckle.

''That isn't a problem Balto,'' he replied, ''I know _everything_ there is to know about the sport. I watched it on television all the time in 2025. I'll teach you and Rail Wolf how to wrestle. But it won't come easy. This tournament will stretch all our bodies to their limits, so we have to be prepared for the worst. Got that?''

Balto nodded.

''Got it.'' He answered. Brent turned to Rail Wolf. He hesitated, but gave a thumbs-up.

''I'm in.'' he said. Brent smiled and remarked, ''well, first things first, let's get back to my house. We have to start training.'' Without any more discussion, the three headed for Brent' house on the outskirts of Nome.

In Brent's secret lab, Brent stood in front of a bare wall. As Balto and Rail Wolf watched, Brent grabbed a test tube and pulled it down. The wall lifted up, revealing a plain square-wrestling ring, with red ropes and black turnbuckles. Brent grabbed a whistle and explained, ''okay, let's work on some basic moves. Balto, you and Rail Wolf get onto the outside of the ropes. I'll get our test subject.''

As Balto and Rail Wolf headed toward the ring, Brent opened a closet and pulled out a crash test dummy. But this one was different. It had an artificial intelligence, which made it react and counter any move. Brent set the dummy's intelligence to Level One and carried it into the ring. Standing in the centre of the ring, Brent set the dummy into a standing position and called Balto inside. Balto climbed into the ring and stood at the ready. Brent shook his head and exclaimed, ''no, no, no! You have to have some safety equipment, unless you want to wind up with broken bones.''

Balto sighed and asked, ''well, where is this safety equipment?''

Brent pointed to a cardboard box near the turnbuckle to Balto's left. Balto walked over and pulled out some wristbands, elbow and kneepads and a stylish neck-brace. Balto put on the equipment and got ready. Brent turned on the dummy and got outside the ring.

''Okay Balto,'' he called, ''first are the basics. Grapples, weak strikes, and reversals! Okay, grapple the dummy. Just put both your hands onto his shoulder blades and grip tightly.''

Balto nodded and did as he was asked.

''Now, let him go.''

Balto released his grip and jumped back. The dummy shook its head and grappled Balto tightly. Brent saw this and yelled, ''now, reverse the grapple!''

Balto took a deep breath and kneed the dummy in the chest, forcing it to release its grip. The dummy stepped back and lunged at Balto, who grappled it and jumped forward, landing a Takedown on the dummy. Brent clapped his hands and replied, ''very good Balto. Nice job! Now Rail Wolf, it's your turn.''

Balto wiped the sweat from his forehead and patted Rail Wolf on the shoulder.

''Good luck.'' He remarked. Rail Wolf smiled and got into the ring. The dummy was the first to grapple, but this time, he grabbed Rail Wolf around the back. Rail Wolf grabbed the dummy's shoulder and flipped it over him head. Balto and Brent watched in amazement as the dummy slammed into the mat with enough force to make it vibrate. The dummy got back onto its feet and lunged at Rail Wolf. He smiled grabbed the dummy by the neck, spun around quickly and landed a Swinging DDT on it. Brent blew his whistle and yelled, ''great guys. Now, let's work on some advanced grapple moves.''

Brent set the dummy to Level Two and replied, ''this guy is harder now. I will remind you, don't try anything that you couldn't do more than once.''

Balto nodded as his test dummy was activated and the fight began. The dummy ran right at him and landed a hard punch. Balto got up and threw the dummy into the ropes. It bounced back and Balto grabbed it, spinning around and slamming its head right into the mat. Picking the dummy up, Balto grappled it and turned to Brent.

''How do you win a wrestling match anyway? You never told us that.'' He asked. Brent slapped his forehead and replied, ''darn it, you're right! You win a match either one of three ways. Pin, submission or TKO-or total knock out. Right now, a pin would be your best bet. Just put your opponent into a position where he can't get out. But you have to beat him enough before you can get a three-count. Once I count three, you win.''

Balto nodded and kneed the dummy, making it fall. Grabbing it by the back of the legs, Balto spun around and jumped backward, slamming the dummy's face into the mat. Balto then turned it over and lay on top of the dummy. Brent jumped in and slammed his paw on the mat, counting as he did.

''One, two, three! Pin fall!'' Brent yelled. Balto got off the dummy and stood up. Rail Wolf then got into the ring. The dummy was reset and the match began. Rail Wolf grappled the dummy and landed a Suplex on it, making its head bounced upward from the impact. The dummy got back to its feet and grappled Rail Wolf. It kneed him in the groin (which didn't hurt because Balto and Rail Wolf were given "extra" safety equipment.) Rail Wolf bent down and was slammed face first into the mat. The dummy lay on top of Rail Wolf and got a three count. He got up and walked to the outside of the ring. Balto put his paw on Rail Wolf's shoulder and replied, ''you did your best. We just need practice.''

And practice they got. A four-week program to be exact. By the end of it, Balto and Rail Wolf were experts in wrestling. But one last surprise came their way. Another letter was dropped off at Brent's doorstep. It read;

_DEAR BALTO,_

_THE TOURNAMENT IS TOMORROW AT THE NOME ARENA. IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP, WE WILL WIN BY DEFAULT. OH AND YOU NEED FOUR WRESTLES ON YOUR TEAM. GOOD LUCK FINDING ONE BY TOMORROW._

_AMTRAK_

Balto saw this and punched his test dummy almost across the ring.

''Great,'' he exclaimed, ''where are we going to find another wrestler _now_?''

Brent sighed and replied, ''I can't tell you Balto. I don't know.''

Little did they know that a wrestler was sitting right under their noses.

In another secret makeshift ring, someone else was training. Having caught wind of this tournament, they had started to practice with what Brent had told Balto and Rail Wolf. She was athletic, flexible and very beautiful. It was someone neither Balto nor Brent nor Rail Wolf would have thought would be able to survive in a wrestling match. She wore a dark brown cloak that only exposed her eyes. Her muzzle and mouth made faint outlines in the fabric, which concealed her identity even more. She stepped back and bounced off the ropes, landing a strong lariat kick on a wooden figure of Steele. She broke the figure into hundreds of wooden fragments. She smiled.

''Now that my training is complete, time to see Balto about joining his team.''

Brent's doorbell rang, getting Brent's attention. He turned to Balto and asked, ''wonder who that could be?''

Balto shrugged and answered, ''I dunno. Better go and see.''

Brent nodded and walked to his front door. Opening it, he saw a figure in a dark brown cloak.

''Yes,'' Brent asked, ''can I help you?''

''I have heard that you need a fourth team-mate. I want to join.''

Brent did a small examination of the figure. She seemed to be a tad small to be a wrestler, and she also didn't seem to be too strong.

''Well, I guess I could at _least_ see what you are capable of. Come on in, but don't breathe a word of my secret ring to anyone. Got it?''

The figure nodded and followed Brent down the stairs into the ring. Balto and Rail Wolf saw the figure and gave Brent a confused look.

''Who the heck is that?'' Rail Wolf questioned.

''She wants to join our team,'' Brent then realised that he hadn't got her name, ''wait, we haven't been introduced. I'm Brent MacWolf, and these are my friends Balto and Rail Wolf. Who might you be?''

''My name is Jessie. Jessie McMahon. I'm an expert in wrestling, and I challenge you to a match to prove my strength.''

Brent smiled and shook his head.

''I pity you Jessie. I'm not going to go easy on you. I'm quite tough.''

Brent put on some safety equipment and got ready. Balto blew the whistle and the match started. Brent bounced off the ropes and ran right at Jessie, launching himself in a full body assault. Jessie caught Brent in mid-air and threw him onto the ground. She then picked Brent's dazed self off the mat and threw him into the turnbuckle. Jessie stepped back and ran right at the semi-conscious Brent and launched a flying kick. Brent rolled out of the way, causing Jessie to miss and fly right into the ropes. Brent got back into the centre of the ring and replied, ''the first thing you have to remember when you're wrestling is to never underestimate your opponent. You're an expert, you should know this.''

Jessie chuckled and remarked, ''of course I know that. But you just did what you told me not to do.''

Jessie rolled over the ropes and climbed up the turnbuckle within one swift movement. She then jumped from the turnbuckle and flipped head over paw through the air, landing right on top of Brent, which sent him sprawling onto the mat. His head hit the mat hard, knocking him out. Jessie got on top of Brent and Rail Wolf made the decision final.

''One, two three! Jessie wins! Pin fall, pin fall!''

Jessie got off Brent and smiled.

''I guess I proved myself.'' She said. Brent moaned and mumbled, ''a little help here.''

Balto wasn't paying attention. There was something about this new wrestler that made him feel strange. He knew her. But from where and why, he couldn't quite place it. Her eyes looked familiar, but he knew it couldn't be who he thought it was. They wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this.

''Balto, get your head out of the clouds Balto,'' Rail Wolf remarked, ''help me out here! Brent's too heavy!''

''Hey, watch with the weight humour there!'' Brent exclaimed. Balto shook his head and headed Rail Wolf pick Brent off the mat and walked him to the dressing room.

Once inside, Brent iced his aching body. He shook his head and replied, ''man, she's strong. What a move! She managed to land a Shooting Star Moonsault on me-which I may add it quite tough to do. I think she may be our fourth member.''

Balto handed Brent another ice pack and answered, ''I don't trust her Brent. She seems a bit _too_ good. I'd say we'd better keep an eye on her, just in case.''

Brent applied the ice pack and nodded.

''Yeah Balto, you were always right. What do you think Rail Wolf? It _is_-after all-a team decision.'' He replied. Rail Wolf shrugged and answered, ''if you ask me, I think Balto's right as well. No one I know has the athletic ability to do something like that. I think we should keep a keen eye on that girl.''

Balto sighed and walked to the door. Brent saw him and asked, ''hey Balto, where're you going?''

Balto turned his head and said, ''I'm going to have a word with Jessie.''

Jessie pulled the cloak off her face and dabbed it with cold water. Suddenly, she heard the door opening and quickly put the cloak back on. Jessie turned and saw Balto standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

''Jessie, may I have a word with you?''

''Uhhh…sure Balto.'' Jessie replied sheepishly. Balto walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

''Your match against Brent was impressive, but you have to remember that you nearly killed him with that flying attack you did. I just want to say that,'' Balto got from his leaning position and walked up to Jessie, pointing right at her, ''if you ever hurt my friend again, I will personally make your life a living nightmare. Got that?''

Jessie nodded fearfully. Balto smiled and exited the dressing room.

Brent stood in the centre of the ring wearing safety equipment. Balto, Rail Wolf and Jessie watched as he began his discussion.

''Okay everyone, you have learned every wrestling move that is suited for you. But there is one that each of you are missing.''

''What,'' Balto asked, ''what move are you talking about?''

Brent smiled and answered, ''a finisher move.''

''A _what_?'' Rail Wolf questioned. Brent set up a projection screen and turned on a projector. On the screen was a boxer -who wore a black leather vest and torn jeans- fighting a plain clothed Shepherd. Balto, Rail Wolf and Jessie watched in pure shock as the wrestler slammed into the mat with his opponent clutched over his right shoulder.

''That was Stone Cold Steve Austin's boxer Limestone landing his famous move the _Stone Cold Stunner_. This is a finisher move. A finisher is a move you only use when you want to finish off your opponent. Big surprise huh,'' Brent chuckled, but noticed that no one else was laughing. He pretended to cough and continued, ''anyway, you can only use this move when one of two things happen. One: You want to seal your victory or Two: Your adrenaline is too high and you need to get rid of some of it. Other than those two instances, you can't use a move without hurting yourself badly. Now, since none of you have a finisher, this is where you make one up. A finisher should reflect you as a person, so it should be something that is your speciality. I'll give you a few hours to think of one. Once you have made one up, come back and test it out on the test dummy.''

Balto and Rail Wolf walked into the dressing room, but Jessie stayed behind. She climbed into the ring and said, ''Brent, I can't really think of anything that suits me.''

Brent thought for a second and snapped his finger. Grabbing the dummy, Brent told Jessie to get out of the ring and watch.

''Well, since you're an expert in kicking, I think this might be your best bet. It's a finisher called _Sweet Chin Music_. Watch and learn,'' Brent stunned the dummy and jumped back. He waited a few seconds, and then jumped forward. Landing on his left shoe, he thrust his head toward the mat and shot out his right leg. Brent landed a crisp and powerful kick right to the dummy's chin, sending him flat on his back. Jessie was stunned. Brent smiled and continued, ''now see? Wasn't that _easy_? Come on, try it.''

Jessie nodded and climbed into the ring. Brent set the dummy up and got out of the way. Jessie stunned the dummy by giving a pressure point in the neck a small chop. Jumping back, Jessie took a deep breath. She leaped forward and landed on her left hind paw. She rocketed out her other hind paw and connected with the dummy's chin, but a bit to the right. The dummy spun to its right and fell onto the mat. Brent clapped his hands and remarked, ''nice one. But you have to aim your kick. It has the most power when your paw hits the centre of the chin. Oh look, Balto and Rail Wolf are done already.''

Jessie turned and saw that indeed Balto and Rail Wolf had completed their finishers. Balto was the first to try his out. Setting up the dummy, he turned to Brent and said, ''I call this one Call of the Wild.''

Balto grabbed the dummy and put its head into a headlock with his right arm. Balto then grinned and jumped into the air, spinning the headlock around until it was a neck-breaker lock. Balto then slammed into the mat, crushing the dummy's head into his shoulder. Releasing the dummy, Balto got up and howled. Everyone clapped madly as Balto got out of the ring. Brent patted his friend on the shoulder.

''Awesome Balto,'' he exclaimed, ''I loved it. The howling at the end is a perfect touch. Okay Rail Wolf, you're next.''

Rail Wolf nodded and did a small warm-up. He then got into the ring and set the dummy up. Rail Wolf then got ready. The dummy lunged at him, but Rail Wolf was ready. He chopped the dummy hard in the head, temporarily dazing it. Rail Wolf then ran back and bounced off the ropes. Holding both arms out like a battering ram, almost goring the dummy as he sent it face-first into the turnbuckle. The dummy sparks for a few seconds, and then went limp. Rail Wolf smiled and gave a small nod.

''Nice one Rail Wolf,'' Brent remarked happily, ''what do you call it?''

''The Highball.'' Rail Wolf answered. Brent nodded and got into the ring himself. Setting up the now sparking dummy, Brent replied, ''okay, time to show you _my_ finisher. The _Shake, Rattle and Roll_.''

The dummy stumbled around and bit and started at Brent, who was ready to strike. Using his left paw, Brent landed three clean lunging punches, making the dummy stagger back. Brent then started to do a small jig, while the dummy stumbled around. Brent then stopped the jig and turned. The dummy was in range. Brent wound up and slammed the dummy flat with his right arm. Brent looked at the now broken dummy. Its face had a huge dent in it. Brent looked at Balto, Rail Wolf and Jessie, who were shocked.

''What? It's not like it's a real person or anything.''

Suddenly, another letter from Amtrak fell into Brent's mail slot. He grabbed it and read it to his team;

_APPARENTLY YOU MANAGED TO FIND A FOURTH TEAMMATE. LUCK WAS ON YOUR SIDE NOW, BUT ONCE YOU GET IN THE RING WITH MY TEAM, YOU'LL HAVE NO CHANCE IN HELL. I WILL GIVE A SMALL PRE-WARNING TO YOU FLEABAGS. CHALLENGING US WILL RESULT IN A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH TO ALL FOUR OF YOU. HOWEVER, IF YOU FOOLS STILL THINK YOU CAN WIN, THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE HELD TOMORROW AT NOON. BE THERE OR I'LL SEND MY TEAM TO COME AND KILL YOU AS COWARDS RATHER THAN AS FOOLS._

_AMTRAK_

Brent crumpled up the letter and threw it to the floor, squishing it with his foot.

''That cocky bastard! I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his stupid face! Now I need to be alone. I have to cool my jets and get prepared for tomorrow. It may be good for all of you to do the same. Get some sleep too.'' he replied sharply and walked out of the secret ring. Balto, Rail Wolf and Jessie looked at each other. They knew Brent was in a bad mood.

Upstairs in his room, Brent laid in bed, not able to get to sleep. He looked over and saw the empty side of his bed, where Ginger normally slept. He wanted nothing more than to defeat the idiot who took the love of his life. Brent's anger wore him out and he fell asleep within five minuets.

Nome Arena, June 26, 1952, 11:56 AM,

The arena was packed with dogs of ever species and age. In the dressing room, Brent's team got into their attire and was warming up. Finally, with only a minute to go before the event started, Brent got his team into a huddle. He smiled and said, ''well guys, this is it. It's do or die time. And remember we're in it to save Ginger. Now, who are we?''

The rest of the team yelled out, ''The Wolf Pack!''

Brent smiled and led his team to the door of the dressing room. Waiting behind the huge doorway to the ring, The Wolf Pack watched as an Australian Shepherd got into the centre of the ring and yelled the introductions into a microphone.

''Ladies and gentlemen,'' he shouted in an Aussie accent, ''let me welcome you to the first annual Nome Wrestling Tournament. You will see feats of acrobatics and combat that have never bee seen before, so sit back and enjoy. Our first match is about to begin!''

The Wolf Pack waited in suspense. Suddenly, a female Australian Shepherd wheeled out a large tournament board into the arena. She set it up behind the private box. The Shepherd in the ring pointed to the board and explained, ''this tournament will be in single-elimination format. The winner will be the wrestler who out-beats, out-pins and outlasts their opponents. Now, let me introduce the two first wrestlers,'' the Aussie Shepherd turned to the entrance and shouted out the intros, ''first in the red corner, from the beautiful state of Montana, weighting in at 214 pounds, "Ironman" Malcolm Silver!''

The crowd cheered as a silver and cream husky walked toward the ring. He grinned happily and turned his head toward each side. He wore a military uniform with many medals on it, and had on a military hat. He climbed into the ring and went to his respective corner. The Aussie then yelled, ''and now for the wrestler in the blue square! Weighting in at 196 pounds, and residing from right here in Nome, Alaska; it's the one; it's the only. It's Balto!''

Brent pushed his friend encouragingly out into the lighters arena. Balto walked toward the ring with a calm look on his face. The crowd was going nuts, cheering and yelling out encouraging things. Balto wore a black muscle shirt, cut jeans, a black bandanna, black wrist bands and black elbow and kneepads. He climbed into the ring and the match began. Malcolm smiled and replied, ''I may be a youngster Balto, but I ain't unskilled!''

Balto returned the smile with his own.

''No, but you'll be unable to win in a few minutes.'' He said. Malcolm shook his head and pointed to the clock, all the while keeping his eyes on Balto.

''The match only lasts for twenty minutes.'' He pointed out. Balto shrugged and remarked, ''then that gives me nineteen minutes to beat you senseless.''

Balto then rushed at Malcolm, putting him into a grapple. Malcolm tried to free himself, but Balto was too quick. Grabbing Malcolm's thigh, Balto spun him around and landed a Scoop Slam on his opponent. Malcolm got off the mat and lunged at Balto's legs, but missed horribly. Balto kicked Malcolm in the jaw, making the poor guy fall onto his back. Balto picked his up and threw Malcolm into the turnbuckle. Malcolm went face-first into it. Balto the grappled Malcolm and slowly climbed up onto the top ropes. The crowd gave a huge gasp as Balto grabbed Malcolm around the waist and jumped backward, slamming the husky's head right into the mat. Balto took a deep breath and felt his adrenaline starting to increase. Suddenly, Malcolm recovered and put Balto into a Sleeper Hold. Balto tried to breath, but Malcolm's arms were tight enough around his neck that barely an ounce of air could get through. Balto clutched his teeth and grabbed Malcolm by the back of his uniform. Balto then used all his strength to haul Malcolm over his head and slam him into the mat. Malcolm gave a small yelp as he felt himself rushing toward the ground. Malcolm hit the mat with a huge crash. Balto picked him up and grabbed Malcolm around the neck. Brent and his team knew what was about to happen. Balto jumped into the air and landed his finisher. Malcolm's face made contact with Balto's shoulder with such a force that he saw stars spinning around his head. Balto put Malcolm into a Leg pin and the Aussie Shepherd called out the count, along with every dog in the arena.

''One. Two. Three! Pin fall! The winner of the first match is Balto!''

Balto got off Malcolm and put his left hind paw on top of Malcolm's stunned body, howling loudly and making the entire stadium cheer. Balto had won his first match in the tournament. The rest of his team had done just as good. Brent had knocked out his opponent-Kaltag from Team Trio-in less than five minutes. Jessie had won by pin fall as well, defeating Honeycomb of Team Silver. Finally, Rail Wolf had made his opponent-Itchy from Team ADGTH-submit after he had placed the poor Dachshund into an Indian Death Lock. The Second round was set, and soon both Brent and Amtrak's team would finally get to face off for the ultimate prize. Ginger.

While the team celebrated their victories, Brent headed off to use the facilities. Suddenly, saw several hospital dogs rushing three badly injured wrestlers to a waiting ambulance. Brent caught an assistant and asked, ''what in the world happened here?''

The assistant shook her head solemnly.

''Their opponent nearly killed them. That _Team Train-wreck _is a real menace. These dogs may never be able to use the parts that were severely damaged ever again. It's a real pity.'' She then joined her crew in the ambulances. Brent knew that he had gotten his friends into this mess, and it would be his fault if they were injured or even killed. Brent was going to tell his team, but his bladder overthrew his determination, and Brent rushed off to the washroom at lightning speed.

_Flush!_ Brent smiled as he flushed the toilet. Suddenly, he heard two voices that he recognised from his past.

''You think it'll be safe in here to talk?'' one asked. The other gave a small snort and answered, ''Jesus man, you're _way_ too paranoid. But if you think it'll help, sure. Hey, that stall over there should be fine.''

Brent quickly got off the floor and watched as the shadows of two malamutes appeared under the divider that separated his stall from theirs'. Brent knew that the two were Steele and Inferno. Brent held his anger and listened to the conversation between both villains.

''So, what'd you want to talk about Steele?'' Inferno questioned. Steele looked both ways and whispered, ''Balto and his chump team is in the tournament. We can beat 'em, but they're a bunch of tricksters. They could find out our weaknesses. Plus, Amtrak says that the injection will only last for a few days more. Once we win the tournament, he'll activate the serum's hidden power and turn that chump's girlfriend into the newest member of our evil organisation.''

Brent gave a silent gasp as Inferno grabbed Steele's cuff and asked, ''why did Amtrak tell _you_? You were the first to be defeated, remember?''

Steele ripped Inferno's paw off his cuff and replied angrily, ''hey knucklehead. Let's not forget that if it weren't for Amtrak and I, you'd still be taking therapy in the asylum. So don't be giving my any of that lip pal!''

Both dogs growled angrily and snapped at each other. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and footsteps came toward Steele and Inferno's stall. Just then, the door of that stall was ripped right off its hinges. Brent then heard the voice of an annoyed wolf.

''What are you doing, you buffoons? You should be getting ready for your next matches, not playing hooky in the bathroom! Now get going, before I have to sick _S-Man_ on you.''

Brent heard Steele and Inferno whimper in fear and run out of the bathroom. Then Amtrak walked out, and all was silent once again. Brent got down out of his hiding position and unlocked the stall door. He knew he had to tell his team. Brent ran to the dressing room, hoping he had enough time.

Brent arrived to find an open door and no one inside. Just then, the Aussie Shepherd's voice came flowing into his ears.

''And now for our first match in the second round,'' Brent ran toward the entrance of the arena to warn Balto, but he was too late, '' in the red corner, the half-breed with all the right moves…Balto!''

Brent burst through the arena doors, but was pushed back by security dogs. All Brent could do was watch and hope. Balto walked into the right and leaned against the turnbuckle, concentrating and focusing his mind. All of a sudden, all the lights went out, plunging the arena into darkness. Balto looked around in confusion, and then saw who was heading his way. The announcer confirmed his thoughts.

''And in the blue square, weighting in at 243 pounds and also residing from Nome, Alaska, here he is. The wrestler known simply as…Steele!''

Steele walked out into the darkness, illuminated by a single purple spotlight. He walked slowly toward the ring, an evil possessed look present on his face. He wore a black undertaker hat, black cloak and black shirt and pants. Steele climbed slowly into the ring and stood in its centre, raising his arms up. A white mist bellowed around his legs, and Steele turned to Balto. He grabbed the mike and said in a sinister voice, ''time to die wolf-dog!''

Taking off his entrance attire, Steele got into a fighting stance. The match began with Balto making the first move. Running at Steele, Balto dodged a right hook and grabbed his rival around the waist, lifting him backward. Steele quickly recovered and landed a few punches on Balto's exposed back. Balto growled and spun around, kicking the leg out from under Steele, who fell flat onto his back. Balto got up and grabbed Steele's leg. Balto then fell down onto Steele's thigh, causing his rival extreme pain. Steele held his thigh and snarled. He got up and both dogs grabbed each other's paws. Steele smiled and replied, ''well Balto, you seem to have become a _zero-to-hero_ wrestler. Too bad your star is about to flicker out.''

Steele landed a low blow on Balto, who fell like a house of cards. Steele smiled and picked his stunned opponent up. Grabbing his wrist tightly, Steele threw Balto forward, then tugged him back and landed a clothesline on the poor wolf dog. Balto lay on the mat, stunned and in major pain. Steele put Balto into a pin and the Aussie started the count.

''One. Two…''

Kick out! Balto managed to throw up his arm, cancelling the pin. Steele growled and lifted Balto to his feet. He was about to land a suplex, when Balto countered. About a third of the way up, Balto changed the weight and made his hind paws touch the mat, which allowed him to land a counter suplex on Steele. Both dogs then grappled each other. Steele shook his head and said, ''pathetic wolf dog. I bet you couldn't even beat me in a grappling contest.''

Balto smiled and remarked, ''you were always wrong Steele, and now is no exception!''

For the next two minutes, both Balto and Steele grappled each other, keeping a locked stare into each other's eyes. Finally, Steele performing a takedown, which caused Balto to lose his balance, and broke the grapple. Balto hit the mat with the combined weight of himself and Steele. Steele got up and smiled. Balto slowly got to his feet and replied, ''you may batter and bruise my body, but my spirit will stay strong. Nothing you can will stop me Steele!''

Balto then lunged at Steele with such aggression that the crowd was shocked to see it broken. Steele grabbed Balto and placed his head between his legs. Steele then looked at the crowd, who was silent. He smiled with satisfaction and picked Balto up by the belt, lifting him above his head. Steele then walked over to the turnbuckle and climbed to the second rope. Turning slowly, he jumped, sending a combined weight of over 400 pounds right through Balto's back and into the mat. Balto gave an expression of unbearable pain, but he got up again. His face was lined with streams of blood. Steele walked over and gave Balto a sound kick to the chest, sending him sprawling onto his shoulder. Balto got up again, but he could not fight. His energy was gone; he could barely stand up or wipe the blood from his face. Steele rushed up and landed a power clothesline on Balto, knocking him out. The arena went dark again, and Steele put his foot on the unconscious and bleeding body of Balto and made a motion with his two paws. He slowly dragged them across his neck, simulating the sign of death. Balto was still breathing, but other than that fact, he looked dead. Steele then proceeded out of the ring and to the arena door. At the door, he saw Brent and said, ''you'd better check on your friend. He doesn't look so good.''

Brent ran into the ring and-with the assistance of Rail Wolf-carried him to the dressing room. Balto was laid on a bench and given the best medical treatments the team could do. Rail Wolf shook his head solemnly.

''Who would have known that Steele would have been so powerful?''

Brent didn't answer. He knew it was his fault. Balto was near death thanks to him, so he had to make it up to his friend somehow. Just then, a Springier Spaniel knocked on the door and replied, Brent MacWolf, your match is next.''

Brent took a deep breath and turned to what was left of his team.

''Guys, I have a confession to make. I knew something about those punks, but I didn't have enough time to tell you all. So I'll explain briefly. Amtrak has injected Ginger with a serum that makes her a temporary villain. If they win, the serum will become permanent, and I'll lose her forever. So that's why I'm going to give 110 against my opponent to save her life,'' Brent then bowed his head and added, ''and if I don't make it, but you save Ginger, tell her that I love her more than life itself.''

And without another word, Brent turned and headed for the arena.

''Now for our sixteenth match of the second round,'' the Aussie yelled, ''in the red square, weighting in at 170 pounds. From Chicken, Alaska, it's the dog with the brains. Brent MacWolf!''

Brent walked out into the spotlights and smiled. He wore a green tank top with the words _Doggie Style_ written in black. Brent also had on a pair of cargo pants and black sunglasses. He stepped into the ring and stood in the centre, arms crossed. The crowd was cheering madly. Brent then got onto the turnbuckle and lifted his arms. Just then, the arena went red. Brent turned and saw a figure heading his way.

''And now in the blue square. Weighting in at a blazing 213 pounds and residing from Norway. As they always say; it you can't take the heat, get outta this wrestler's way! It's Inferno!''

Inferno wore a shirt with only one long sleeve; the other was cut off at the shoulder. It was orange and yellow, and had a single flame on it. Around his neck hung a golden chain. On his legs he had an orange and yellow pair of pants, with flames rising up from the leg. On his hind paws was a pair of black leather boots and to top it all off, Inferno wore a studded collar around his neck. He got into the ring and the match began. He smiled and remarked, ''you know Brent, I couldn't help but notice that you seem nervous. Do I make you nervous?''

Brent gave him a smug look.

''No,'' he answered bluntly, ''why should I be. You're just a mentally deranged malamute who I could beat in my sleep!''

''Yeah, only in your dreams.'' Inferno retorted. Brent growled and ran at Inferno. But just a few inches from his target, Brent changed direction, completely disorienting Inferno. Brent jumped onto the turnbuckle and shot out with his legs as hard as he could. Brent spun around once and landed an Asai Moonsault right on Inferno's upper body. Inferno fell backward and landed on his back. Brent got to his feet and grinned. Inferno got to his feet slowly and stared at Brent. He rushed at Brent and spearheaded his legs. Brent fell forward and smacked his face against the mat. Inferno picked him up delivered a hard right hook to Brent's back, causing the professor to fall forward. Inferno smiled and placed his left leg in between Brent's. Hooking both of Brent's legs around his left, Inferno spun around and laughed madly as Brent started to wail in pain. Inferno had put him into a Sharpshooter, one of the most painful submission moves ever made. Brent reached for the ropes, but missed. Using all his strength, Brent managed to drag himself over to the ropes, breaking the submission. The Aussie ran over and gave Inferno a single chop on the muzzle, making him release Brent from the hold. Inferno got into a standing position and started to argue with the shepherd. Brent got up and sought his chance. Brent ran and bounced against the ropes. Using the ropes as a slingshot, Brent threw himself at Inferno's back. Jumping off his feet, Brent gorged Inferno, sending him into the opposite ropes. The Aussie jumped back just in time. Brent got up and picked Inferno up with him. The professor spun the dazed malamute around and pointed right at his face.

''Here's a nickel's worth of free advice Inferno,'' Brent replied, ''never mess with a MacWolf!''

Brent landed three sound punches on Inferno's chin with his left hand. Inferno stumbled back and shook his head. But he had no time to counter then next move. Brent threw his right arm right at Inferno, sending his flying backward into the turnbuckle. The Aussie ran over and lifted Inferno's paw. It fell limp.

''The winner by knock-out is Brent MacWolf!''

The crowd cheered as Brent clutched his fist and shot it into the air, yelling, ''I did it!''

Inferno struggled to walk into his dressing room. Inside, Steele was punching a bean-stuffed version of Balto. He turned to look at Inferno and saw a bloody mess staring back at him.

''What in the name of Yukon Jack happened to you?'' Steele questioned. Inferno held his jaw and replied, ''Brent MacWolf, that's what.''

''So you failed me then.'' Amtrak's voice asked. Inferno nearly had a heart attack when his boss walked out of the shadows. He had a stern look on his face.

''Inferno, you had direct orders to defeat Brent MacWolf, and you failed me. You _do_ know what happens to those who fail me, right?''

Inferno fell onto his knees and pleaded with his boss.

''Oh please Amtrak, don't do it!'' he begged. But Amtrak wasn't listening. Pulling out a small ray gun, Amtrak smiled and fired. Inferno disappeared in a bright flash. Steele stared at the burnt spot where Inferno once knelt.

''What the hell happened to him?'' he asked. Amtrak holstered the gun and answered, ''I sent him back to the asylum. Luckily, that fool Brent MacWolf left this gadget in his duffel bag.''

''Speaking of Brent MacWolf, he gets to fight the S-Man next, and I've got to fight their female team mate Jessie McMahon.''

Amtrak grinned and said, ''excellent Steele. Defeating the girl will be easy. You almost killed Balto, so this girl shall not be a real challenge. Now get back to your training. I'll send for the S-Man.''

Steele nodded and continued his never-ending assault on the Balto dummy. Amtrak walked to a door near the back of the dressing room and knocked. A deep and sinister voice questioned, ''what do you want?''

Amtrak opened the door and replied, ''S-Man, it is time. Brent MacWolf will be your opponent. Get ready to fight…to the death.''

''I will sir.'' S-Man answered as Amtrak closed the door, chuckling to himself.

Meanwhile, the Aussie was calling out the intros for the quarterfinals.

''And now, in the red square. Weighting in at a scintillating 139 pounds. The heartthrob of The Wolf Pack. Here she is…Jessie McMahon!''

Jessie walked out into the spotlight, her brown cloak flowing elegantly as she walked. Climbing into the ring, Jessie blew a kiss to the audience. Just as she was about to blow another, the arena went dark.

''And in the blue square, the wrestler who sends chills up even my spine. Steele, the ruler of midnight!''

The purple spotlight shined on Steele, who grinned evilly as he walked slowly toward the ring. Jessie didn't seem threatened at all. In fact, she seemed confident she could defeat Steele easily. Steele climbed into the ring and walked right up in front of Jessie, revealing their height difference. Steele and Jessie eyed each other for a few minutes, then turned away. Steele got out of his entrance attire and got ready. The Aussie blew his whistle and the match started. Steele rushed at Jessie, who quickly side-stepped, causing Steele to fly right into the ropes. Bouncing backward, Jessie spun around and swung her right leg in a circular motion, nailing Steele's back with a roundhouse kick. Steele flew forward again, landing on the mat. Getting up, he growled and stared at Jessie. He knew he'd have to avoid her feet, since kicking was obviously Jessie speciality. Steele ran at Jessie again, but quickly jumped, gorging Jessie to the mat. Quickly recovering, Steele picked Jessie up and grappled her. Raising Jessie above his head, Steele threw her down with all his might right onto her feet. Jessie hit the mat and fell forward, groaning in pain. Steele laughed and grabbed Jessie by the back of her cloak, picking her up again. Grabbing her around the waist, Steele landed a backdrop, slamming Jessie's head into the mat. Jessie held her head, unable to so anything as Steele continued his onslaught. For the next ten minutes, Jessie endured the pounding. Finally, something deep inside erupted. Jessie's strength and courage increase twofold. Steele was in the midst of landing a super backdrop off the turnbuckle when Jessie managed to slip away. Steele was shocked for just long enough that Jessie could land her own super backdrop. Jessie grabbed Steele around his chest and fell backward, slamming his head against the mat. Steele held his head and snarled. Jessie was about to strike, when Steele grabbed the cloak on the top of her head. Jessie struggled to break free, but Steele pulled, ripping the cloak off at the neck area. Steele dropped the cloak piece when he saw who is was underneath. Brent and Rail Wolf were shocked as well. It was Balto's wife; Jenna. No one in the audience knew what to make of Jenna being a wrestler. So they stayed silent.

''Well Steele, are you still going to hit me?'' Jenna asked. Steele could not build up enough courage to continue. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Steele swung his fist right at Jenna, who dodged and countered the punch. Jenna then stunned Steele and jumped back. Jenna started to stomp her right foot into the mat, getting the crowd all hyped up. Steele finally managed to get back to reality, but a moment too late. Jenna launched forward and ploughed Steele right in the chin with her right hind paw. Steele fell backward and went limp. His eyes turned up in his head, and he started to see little images of Jenna spinning around his head. Jenna smiled and waved at the crowd as the Aussie shepherd announced, ''and the winner by knock-out Jessie McMahon…err I mean, Jenna!''

The crowd stayed silent, but soon they started to cheer. Not much at first, but the clapping and cheering got louder by the second. Soon, the arena was filled with the sound of victory. Jenna got up onto the turnbuckle and blew kisses in every direction. Brent and Rail Wolf came running out and gave her a big hug.

''Nice one Jenna. Steele'll have that mark for a while!'' Rail Wolf exclaimed. Brent nodded and added, ''yeah, but we'd better get back to the dressing room. My match is soon.''

Little did Brent know that he'd regret saying those words soon.

The announcer addressed the excited audience with a loud voice, trying his best to talk over the cheers.

''And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the second round of the quarterfinals. Eight wrestlers remain in this tournament. And now for the first match. In the red square,'' the Aussie pointed to the doors to the back rooms, ''the professor who will be teaching his opponents a lesson in pain. It's Brent MacWolf!''

Brent walked into the arena, grinning cockily. He knew this next opponent would _not_ be able to beat him. He was way too confident that when he saw his opponent, he nearly had a seizure. The arena went black, and multicoloured lights flashed rapidly, creating a strange effect. The announcer called out the wrestler.

''And in the blue square, weighting in at 275 pounds, and residing from…hey, this guy has no hometown,'' the Aussie shepherd shrugged and continued, ''anyway, here he is. The S-Man!''

From the centre of the ring, a large and muscular figure rose up in an eerie patch of mist. He wore one black leather gloves on his right paw, and a single iron mask, which hid his identity. His only wore a set of blue jeans; no top. Finally, his had iron elbow and kneepads. The S-Man folded his arms, an unemotional look present under his mask. The Aussie then announced a little quirk in the match.

''Ladies and gentlemen, let me now introduce our special guest referee all the way from 1998!''

The sound of a car skidding and crashing followed. The entire crowd turned to the entrance to the arena. A single human stood in front of the doors, his arms folded. He had a large build, (actually, it was mostly his stomach area), and looked to be about 47 years old. This human had a medium amount of brown hair, sported a huge beard around his mouth. He wore a black T-shirt and orange vest on his upper body and black pants around his lower area. On his feet was a pair of black running shoes. He lifted his arm into the air and walked toward the ring. Brent could not believe who it was. The guy heading toward the ring was his wrestling idol.

''Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you the master of mayhem, the king or carnage, the grand puba of pain. The one, the only…Mick Foley!''

Mick climbed into the ring and accepted an official referee whistle and donned referee strips. Brent walked up and shook Mick's hand, grinning happily as he did so.

''It's a _real_ pleasure to meet you Mr. Foley.'' Brent said nervously. Mick smiled and replied, ''please, just call me Mick. And your name is?''

''Brent MacWolf Mr. Foley…err, I mean Mick.'' Brent answered. Mick nodded.

''Well, good luck. You've got me as a supporter. I saw your last match, and you have some talent kid.'' He remarked. Brent's grin grew. His idol Mick Foley had told him that he had talent. Before Brent could talk further, a large steel cage lowered from the ceiling. The Aussie announcer saw this and questioned angrily, ''what the hell is that?''

Amtrak's voice answered the question, much to Brent's horror.

''I've added my own addition to this match. This match is now officially a cage match!''

The announcer growled and retorted, ''but you can't do that!''

Amtrak laughed at that remark.

''Oh I can't, can I? Well guess what pal, no one in his or her right mind will stop me!'' Amtrak's voice then fell silent; leaving the Aussie quite angered. Brent stood in his prone position, as the cage lowered and landed on the floor. The match began and the S-Man came charging at full speed, slamming Brent backward into the cage. S-Man pinned the professor hard against the mesh, all the while Brent struggled to break free. Finally, Brent landed a sound kick on S-Man's stomach, forcing him to back up. Brent dropped and landed on his shoes, smiling. S-Man snarled like a mad dog and swung multiple fists at Brent, who stood with his hands on his hips. Apparently, S-Man was strong, but not too bright. He was missing with every punch. Brent shook his head.

''Jeez man, you're embarrassing yourself. If you want a punch to be effective, you have to aim. Like this!''

Brent wound up and clocked S-Man right in the head, making him fall backward onto the mat. Brent smiled and climbed onto the turnbuckle. He took a deep breath and leaped off the top ropes, stretching out his elbow as he fell backward. But S-Man was quicker and rolled out of the way just seconds before Brent made contact with the mat with his elbow. Brent screamed in pain as he slammed into the mat. S-Man grabbed Brent from the neck and ran forward, dragging Brent along behind. S-Man then jumped into the air, landing a perfect Bulldog on the professor, who laid dazed face down on the mat. S-Man smiled and jumped onto Brent's back, causing the professor even more pain. Mick ran in and tried to separate the two, but S-Man grabbed him and threw him into the cage. Mick bounced off the cage and landed on the mat. S-Man then turned back to Brent, who still lay on the mat. Picking the pain-stricken professor up, S-Man hooked his huge arms around Brent's waist and lifted him into the air. Using as much force as he could muster, S-Man slammed Brent-feet first-into the mat. Brent bounced off his feet and landed hard on his face. S-Man then picked Brent up again and threw him into the cage. Brent connected with the mesh and received a small imprint on his face. S-Man then started to climb the cage. Brent saw this and ran bouncing off the ropes and making S-Man fall backward.

''The match ain't over _that_ quick pal,'' Brent replied angrily, ''you ain't seen all I got.''

S-Man got up and snarled.

''Well, I'll at least be able to see what colour you are inside, cause I'm gonna tear you apart!''

Brent pointed right at S-Man's face and remarked cockily, ''then bring it, tin man!''

S-Man charged right at Brent, who side-stepped and sent his opponent face-first into the cage. S-Man growled and grabbed Brent around the waist and tipped backward, slamming Brent's head against the mat hard. S-Man released Brent and started to climb the cage. Brent slowly got to his feet and kicked the cage, sending S-Man into the mat. When he got back up, there was a small dent left in the mat. Both dogs then got into a grappling stance, holding each other back in a mercy lock.

Outside the ring, Jenna and Rail Wolf watched the match with wide eyes. Jenna rapped on the cage to get Mick's attention.

''Hey Mick,'' Jenna hissed, ''why aren't you helping our friend?''

Mick shook his head.

''I can't Jenna,'' he replied solemnly, ''I have to be fair.''

Rail Wolf then jumped in.

''Fair,'' he spluttered, ''you call knocking out half the competition _fair_? I say that's a load of bullshi…''

Rail Wolf was silenced when he saw Brent being swung around by his legs. S-Man grinned maniacally as he spun his hapless victim around and around faster and faster. Finally, he released his grip, sending Brent flying into the cage. The professor hit the cage with a sickening, ''crunch!''

S-Man walked toward his opponent and smiled.

''Well, so much for you saving your girlfriend, Brent MacWolf.''

But suddenly, S-Man's smiled formed into a scowl as Brent rose slowly. Getting into a fighting stance, Brent landed three punches on S-Man's chin with his paw, even though it hurt like hell when it connected with S-Man's iron mask. S-Man stumbled backward and regained his balance. But too late. Brent spun around and slamming his right forearm into S-Man's face with all his strength. S-Man fell and made the mat bounce. Brent then fell backward. S-Man got to his feet and held his jaw. Picking Brent up, S-Man kicked the professor in the stomach, making him bend over. Bouncing of the ropes, S-Man ran at Brent with almost god-like speed. Grabbing the professor around the neck with both arms, S-Man jumped, pulling Brent backward into a Reverse Stunner. S-Man got to his feet and stared at Brent's unconscious body. He then started to climb the cage again.

Inside Brent's head, he saw images of his friends. He could hear then cheering, but he could do nothing.

''I'm sorry Jenna, Balto, Rail Wolf, I've failed you,'' Brent thought sadly, ''I'm so sorry.''

''Get up you pansy!'' a harsh female voice exclaimed. An image then came into Brent's mind. It was Ginger.

''Ginger?''

''You bet your arse it's me,'' Ginger remarked, ''why are you laying around on your back? You have to beat that creep!''

''But I can't.''

''Oh, that a load of bull Brent,'' Ginger answered, ''you can do this. You just have to believe. Brent, all your friends are cheering right now. Balto is even looking on from his hospital bed. Don't you see Brent? You _can_ win. We're behind you all the way. Now get the hell up!''

Brent's eyes snapped open. He looked up and saw S-Man falling toward the mat. Making another dent in the mat, S-Man got up and stared angrily at Mick, who had obviously knocked him down. S-Man then landed a Double-Arm DDT on Mick, knocking him out cold. Brent saw this and tripped S-Man onto the mat. He got up and stared at Brent's body. S-Man rose his foot and slammed it down. Both Brent's paws rose and caught the foot, shocking everyone in the arena. Brent pushed the foot away and started to rise. S-Man punched at Brent-landing multiple hits-but too no avail. Brent stared at his enemy and said, ''you kidnapped my girlfriend, you injury my idol, and you send my best friend to the hospital. Three strikes, you're out!''

Brent then wound up and landed a huge Bionic punch on S-Man, sending him flying into the cage. Getting up, S-Man lunged at Brent, who grabbed the opponent and threw him into the cage again. S-Man got up and stumbled around. Brent smiled and kicked S-Man in the stomach.

''This is how you land a _real_ Stunner!'' Brent exclaimed as he spun around and jumped, pulling S-Man's iron face down with him. The iron mask cracked on Brent's shoulder and S-Man fell onto the mat, unconscious. Brent got to his feet and rose his arms in triumph. But all of a sudden, Brent's eyes turned up and fell backward. Rail Wolf and Jenna saw him fall and yelled, ''noooooooo!''

Mick recovered and saw both wrestlers laying out cold. He started to count.

''One, two, three…''

''Come on Brent, get up!'' Jenna shouted. Rail Wolf cupped his paws around his muzzle and roared, ''yeah, get up! Brent! Brent! Brent!''

Brent! Brent! Brent! Brent! Brent…

The audience started to follow Rail Wolf's lead, yelling Brent's name.

''Seven, Eight, Nine…''

S-Man lifted his paw, breaking the count. He slowly got up and climbed over the cage. He jumped from the top and landed outside the ring, winning the match. Inside, Brent lay on the mat. His heart was barely beating, and his entire body was in pain. Two assistance dogs rushed in and lifted Brent's limp body onto a stretcher and ran out to the ambulance. Rail Wolf clutched his paws and growled.

''I swear on my oath as a train engineer that I'm gonna beat that dog into the mat!''

Jenna tapped Rail Wolf on the shoulder and replied, ''I face him next Rail Wolf, but I promise to defeat that mad dog. For Brent.''

Rail Wolf nodded and smiled.

''You're a true friend Jenna.''

''Ladies and gentlemen let me welcome you to the first semi-final match. In the red corner, it's the scintillating and sexy resident of Nome. It's the beautiful Jenna!''

Jenna walked out from the back rooms; waving and blowing kisses at the crowd. Jenna climbed into the ring and got ready.

''And in the blue square, the Goliath wrestler with nerves of steel, as well at muscles and a head. S-Man!''

S-Man walked toward the ring, his eyes marking Jenna as his next target. S-Man climbed into the ring and the match began. Jenna clutched her paws into fists and started to bounce. S-Man gave her a questioning look and asked, ''what in the world are you doing?''

Jenna smiled and replied, ''distracting you.''

She then ran up and landed a kick right in the centre of the iron mask, cracking it even more. One more kick should break it off. Jenna jumped back as S-Man swung both paws at her. Jenna then quickly ran up and stunned S-Man, jumping back and getting ready. She waited until the right moment arrived, and then it did. S-Man turned toward Jenna, who landed a Sweet Chin Music directly between S-Man's eyes. The iron mask broke off, revealing the dog underneath.

''Star?'' Jenna gasped. It was true. The all powerful and steel-muscled S-Man was none other than the previously weak and almost un-noticeable malamute Star. He got up and bowed his head in shame.

''Yeah, it's me.'' Star mumbled.

''Care to explain yourself Star?'' Jenna asked, putting her paws on her hips. Star bowed his head even lower.

''Jenna, you have to believe me when I say that it's not my fault. It was Amtrak's,'' Star the explained further, ''you see, Steele and Inferno captured me and brought my pathetic self to Amtrak's lab. He infused by thin muscles with a stimulant that increased their size five-fold. I was also given an evil personality and iron mask in order to hid my identity. Well, now that I'm back to normal, I have one thing to do.''

Star walked over to the referee and borrowed the microphone. Taking a deep breath, he said, ''I forfeit the match. Jenna is the winner.''

The whole audience gave a huge gasp. Star then handed the referee back the microphone and climbed out of the ring. Jenna watched and then told the referee, ''I forfeit too.''

Jenna then climbed out of the ring. The Aussie Referee was stunned, but did his job as calmly as he could.

''Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that both Star and Jenna have forfeited the match, which means that Amtrak and Rail Wolf will fight in the finals. Don't leave your seats just yet, the finals are only ten minutes away!''

Inside the dressing room, Rail Wolf sat tightening his fingerless fighting gloves. Finally, he could teach Amtrak a lesson in respect. Finally, he could put a stop to the madness that his rival had caused. All his anger and frustration could finally be taken out on the one dog that had been a thorn in Rail Wolf's side since that faithful day the rivalry started. Rail Wolf finished putting on his attire and took a deep breath.

''Well guys,'' he replied with the images of Balto and Brent clear in his mind, ''this one's for you.''

Meanwhile in the hospital, Brent lay under a white sheet, barely able to remember what had happened. His nurse came in and replied, ''Brent, you have a visitor.''

Brent nodded his head and the nurse motioned the person to come in. Mick Foley smiled and sat down beside Brent, who gave a weak smile. Mick patted Brent on the shoulder and said, ''you did great out there Brent. I'm proud of you.''

''Thanks Mick,'' Brent mumbled, ''but I feel I let my friends down.''

Mick looked out Brent's hospital window at the tundra, the moonlight reflected off the snow.

''Well pal, I think there is a way to make up for it. I think the match is being televised. Wanna watch it? I bet your friend Rail Wolf will win.''

Brent smiled.

''Yeah, me too.''

''Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the two finalists,'' the crowd cheered madly as the Aussie announcer continued, ''first, here is the wrestler in the red square. He's the roughest and toughest dog to come from the Alaskan north. Weighting in at 251 pounds, here he is…Amtrak!''

The arena was showered with grey spotlights, which spun around until they all centred on Amtrak, who walked slowly toward the arena. Climbing inside the arena, Amtrak closed his eyes and smiled. Raising his left arm into the air, Amtrak pointed at the top of the Nome arena. A cage lowered from the ceiling and hung suspended in the air. The spotlights focused on the cage, revealing Ginger inside. She sat-unconscious-on the floor of the flimsy cage. Suddenly, Hartwell II's whistle blared, catching every person's attention. A barrage of green, red, blue and yellow pyrotechnics shot into the air as a dog appeared near the doors to the main arena. Amtrak turned and saw his rival walking toward the ring, a look of vengeance on Rail Wolf's face.

''And in the blue square. Weighting in at 170 pounds, here he is. The railroading wrestler who has managed to make his way to the finals. Rail Wolf Sammy Rehonic!''

Rail Wolf wore his railroader's hat and grey bandanna, as well as a T-shirt with the words _Don't Piss Me Off_ written with metallic silver letters. On his lower body, Rail Wolf wore a pair of blue jeans and brown combat boots sat on his hind paws. On his paws were fingerless fighting gloves, and to finish off his attire, Rail Wolf wore a necklace with a picture of his friends hanging off it. Rail Wolf slipped into the ring and climbed onto a turnbuckle, folding his arms and nodding his head. The crowd answered by cheering loud and clear. Their voices merged to become one loud cheer. Rail Wolf took of his hat and placed the picture under his shirt, close to his heart.

''Ready to die Rail Wolf,'' Amtrak smiled and licked his lips, ''I've been waiting a long time for this.''

Rail Wolf got into a karate stance and answered, ''I guess that that diesel crash affected your brain Amtrak! You've got no chance in hell!''

Amtrak smiled and remarked, ''we'll see about that Rehonic, we'll see about that!''

The referee blew his whistle and the match began. Rail Wolf made the first move. Charging at Amtrak, he grabbed his rival around the neck and used his body weight to spin around and land a Swinging DDT on Amtrak. Getting up, Amtrak smiled and started to swing punch after punch at Rail Wolf, landing multiple hits in every place possible. Rail Wolf was driven slowly back until he touched the ropes. Amtrak used the ropes as a wall, and started to work on his rival's facial area. Rail Wolf used his arms as cover and landed a Mid Kick on Amtrak's stomach, stopping the barrage of knuckles. Amtrak held his stomach and growled.

''So, I see that you can _actually_ fight,'' Amtrak then smiled, ''too bad you won't last much longer.''

Rail Wolf stood in a prone position, waiting for Amtrak to take the bait, which he did. Amtrak charged at Rail Wolf, who spun around and slammed his rival with his foot onto the mat. Amtrak held his jaw in pain as Rail Wolf bounced off the ropes and ran back, jumping off the mat and launching his entire body at Amtrak. Amtrak rolled out of the way and made Rail Wolf slam into the mat face-first. Amtrak got to his feet and picked Rail Wolf up. Spinning his opponent around until his head aimed at the floor, Amtrak fell hard to his knees, slamming Rail Wolf's head into the mat in the form of a Tombstone Piledriver. Releasing the dazed Rail Wolf, Amtrak bounced off the opposite ropes and jumped into the air, landing a Jumping Drop Elbow on his enemy, which further increased the pain. Rail Wolf got to his feet and punched Amtrak in the face, stunning him temporarily. Jumping back, Rail Wolf took a deep breath and ran forward, throwing his head down and thrusting his hind paw out. Rail Wolf slid forward just enough that his hind paw connected with Amtrak's face. He had just used a Sweet Chin Music on his rival. Amtrak fell backward hard. Rail Wolf picked Amtrak up and kicked him in the stomach. Jumping into the air, he grabbed Amtrak's head and landed on the mat, which slammed Amtrak's head into his shoulder. Rail Wolf gave Amtrak the finger and continued his tribute-style beating. Picking Amtrak up again, Rail Wolf wrapped his right arm around his rival's head and jumped, spinning around and landing Balto's finisher-The _Call of the Wild_. Rail Wolf howled at the crowd, who applauded and cheered his efforts.

In the hospital, Brent and Mick were watching Rail Wolf intently on the small television in the room. Mick nodded in surprise.

''Wow, that dog has got some moves! Amazing that he has the strength to land Finisher after Finisher on that guy.'' He gasped. Brent nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, I never knew Rail Wolf had such strength. He must _really_ hate Amtrak. Look at the way he's beating on him.''

Both watched as Rail Wolf landed a Stone Cold Stunner on Amtrak. Brent got up out of his bed, cheering for his friend.

''Come on Rail Wolf! Give him blood and vinegar!''

Back in the ring, Rail Wolf was beating Amtrak senseless. Picking his enemy up for a fourth time, Rail Wolf landed three solid and clean punches to Amtrak's chin with his left paw. Winding up, Rail Wolf clotheslined his rival with enough force to break a mountain. Amtrak was sent backward into the turnbuckle. Getting up, he snarled angrily. As Rail Wolf watched in fear, Amtrak started to glow.

''You didn't know, but when my diesel crashed into those tankers filled with the explosive gases, it also crashed into a boxcar with an ancient artefact in it,'' Amtrak then pulled out a small stone disk, ''this thing may look like nothing, but as you should know, things aren't always as they seem.''

Brent's jaw dropped.

''How the heck did he gets his hands on that thing?'' he exclaimed. Mick gave Brent a confused look.

''What's the matter? What's so important about that thing?'' he asked.

''That artefact is an aboriginal medicine man's tablet. Basically, the medicine man would infuse certain magical powers into each tablet and use them while creating magic. Each tablet represents the animals in the area. The wolf on that tablet that Amtrak holds gives him enough strength to kill Rail Wolf!''

Mick stared at Brent, then turned his head back to the television screen.

''Let's just hope he doesn't do it before Rail Wolf figured that out.''

Rail Wolf was no ready for what was about to happen. Amtrak held out the tablet and grinned evilly. A red magical force glowed around his body, and Amtrak charged at Rail Wolf with incredible speed. Rail Wolf tried to block, but Amtrak's attack sent him backward into the ropes. Bouncing back, Amtrak clotheslined his enemy, which sent Rail Wolf onto the mat. He twitched and tried to get up, but with no avail. Amtrak smiled and lay on top of Rail Wolf's body. The referee started the count.

''One, two, thr…''

Rail Wolf kicked out, shocking everyone in the crowd, including Amtrak. Picking his rival up, Amtrak lifted Rail Wolf's body high into the air. But he had other plans. Rail Wolf locked his legs around Amtrak's legs and used his body weight to spin around, thus landing a Hurricania on his long time rival. Getting up, Rail Wolf lifted his hand into the air and waited for his enemy to get up. Amtrak rose slowly and stumbled around. Rail Wolf locked his hand around Amtrak's neck, and started to lift him slowly up. A great hush came across the arena. Rail Wolf lifted Amtrak as high as he could and yelled the MacWolf family battle cry as he initiated the Chokeslam from Hell.

''Light thieves all!''

Rail Wolf moved his arm back a bit, then thrust it forward and released his grip. Amtrak was sent rocketing into the mat. Rail Wolf started to yell.

''I am Rail Wolf! I am Rail Wolf!''

''Rail Wolf, Rail Wolf,'' the crowd cheered, ''Rail Wolf…''

Rail Wolf got out of the ring and grabbed a table. Getting back in, he noticed that Amtrak was getting up. He smiled and waited. Amtrak got up and turned, just in time to get a table right in the face. Rail Wolf then set the table up on the ropes and set Amtrak on the table. Stepping back, he watched as Amtrak slowly woke up. He could barely move his body, and Rail Wolf was ready to strike. Amtrak knew it was over. He smiled and asked, ''so, I guess you're going to kill me huh?''

Rail Wolf did not answer. Amtrak nodded and continued.

''Rail Wolf, you have _no _idea of the pain that I had to endure after the crash,'' Amtrak pointed to the various skin graphs on his face. Three years of rehab from this crash Rail Wolf! Three years! And all because of 0.5 on a god damned test!''

Amtrak then started to chuckle.

''Listen to me, babbling like a maniac. Rail Wolf, I want to die. This pain is too much to bare. Just kill me now, swift and painless.''

Rail Wolf hated Amtrak, but he knew that he'd appreciate this one deed later on. Rail Wolf nodded and pointed to Amtrak.

''Everyone,'' he yelled, ''give one last cheer for Amtrak!''

The crowd cheered loudly as Rail Wolf bounced of the opposite ropes and launched forward, landing his finisher-the Highball-on his rival. Amtrak's body broken through the table and was sent flying into the stands. Amtrak lifted his head and whispered, ''thank you Rail Wolf.''

His head then fell, and his heart stopped. Rail Wolf watched as the cage lowered to the mat and the door opened. Ginger woke up and came running out, hugging Rail Wolf tightly.

''Oh Rail Wolf, thank you!'' she cried. Rail Wolf patted his friend on the head, replying, ''it's okay Ginger. You're safe now.''

A few hours later, Ginger ran into the hospital and cuddled Brent. He smiled and shook Rail Wolf's hand.

''Thank you pal. I owe you one.''

Rail Wolf smiled and waved at his friends.

''I have to go guys. The boss'll freak if I don't get a shipment to Juneau in three days. It's been a blast!'' And with that, Rail Wolf walked out of the hospital and to his awaiting train. Rail Wolf jumped into the cab and gave three long blasts of Hartwell II's whistle. Brent smiled as he watched Rail Wolf pull away and chug into the distance.

''There goes a hero Ginger,'' he replied happily, ''there goes a hero.''

END

Special thanks to Rail Wolf, who has been a kind friend to me, allowing me to use his character in my stories. Rail Wolf deserved to be the hero, and now he is one. So it is written, so shall it remain.

©2005 silverbalto

_Do not use any of my elements with prior approval. _


End file.
